besttipstounderstandtheuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Best tips to understand the universe Wiki
Welcome to the Best tips to understand the universe Wiki This Wiki tells you how the universe works. How it was created, but not just that, this Wiki gives you a great expression. All about the universe First, before reading this you must rid your mind of some content that the Bible had to offer, just for a moment, as Religion and Evolution are arch enemies when it comes to the Big Bang Theory. Although in this Wiki, I put a combination of both, Who says you can only choose one between the two? Not me. To my knowledge the universe started when there were stars. I believe that the Lord made the first star, and so, believe it or not, that was all he needed to do to start everything. When he made the star he of course, added iron, prior to the fact that its one of the main things that kills a star. And many other sorts of magical ingredients. Such as star dust, of which is capable of developing into anything. When the star was created it was destined to die, and when it did so it released its contents all over the universe. The star dust later then developed into a Black Hole. Black Holes take in star dust, and when they die, spit the ingrediant out. However, the star dust that the Black Hole didn't obsorb at the time was used to create the rest of the universe. Star dust developed into every single thing that exists, it even developed into several other stars and they died and so on the pattern continued. Star dust developed gasses, atoms, molecules, solids, liquid, matter, and other objects across the universe which used to either create or support objects such as suns, and planets. Of course not all planets were made with life, as it would require a very large star to create it. Equivalent to the fact that it also takes a very large amount of star dust to create it as well. This is how Earth was created, a giant star that Einstein refered to as " Beetle Juice " was fixing to bid its farewell, and being so huge it released an enormous amount of star dust. This ingredient was capable of developing our solar system, and made the sun to keep the objects inside it warm. Unlike other planets, Earth was made with life. Then Evolution took its course and created life forms of all sorts. This is how everything was developed, and now we go back to the most interesting part about the universe, the Black Hole. The Black Hole is a very mystical object that to this day we don't know much of, but all it takes its a little creativity and we can understandth it. Some say that if you enter a Black Hole you will be crushed, some say that it is a time portal, and I admire their work, but I believe that it is a passage to another universe or solar system. Just think, why would the Lord make something that simply wanders around his universe demolishing things for no particular reason whatsoever? there has to be a meaning to the Black Hole. And when you put your mind to it, all that a Black Hole does is obsorb objects within its course, ( The deadline. ) And if it really is a passage to another universe or solar system, then just think to yourself. A Black Hole takes in so much stars and star dust in just a short amount of time, it might just let the stars and star dust out from the other side as the same thing. Star dust of course! Then create even more objects out of the ingredient. Including planets, suns, and possibly even more life! Or when you put even more effort into it, a Black Hole might not just be a passage, but also a transformer. If this is true then this means that when the Black Hole takes in the stars, it can turn them into star dust while passing through, letting out the ingredient through the other side! Or a Black Hole might even take in a star, and while it is passing through, make something amazing out of it! Such as a planet, sun, or possibly even a planet capable of life! Don't you see how amazing physical science can be? And it's yet to get even more interesting! If my theory is true, then this means that a Black Hole can take in a star and make star dust out of it, transform it into a planet while it's passing through, and let it out in just a split second! Capable of creating another pattern of life at the same time. Don't you see? This means that a Black Hole is capable of doing the same thing that the Lord did to make our universe, but only much faster! As fast as the speed of light to be exact. Creating another universe nearly identical to ours! This may be true, and this may be false, and this may just be the meaning of why a Black Hole does what it does. I wouldn't believe that God would create something so useless as to demolish his own creations. The Black Hole is merely a recycler. A recycler that takes in all of those dying stars and discontinued things that the galaxy doesn't need or use, and lets them out as something that the universe does use. All this happened just when the Lord created one star. And what is written on this page is my theory, so I hope you got some ideas from reading it. Because the more ideas we throw into the story of how the the universe was created, the better. And the further ahead you may lead us by doing so. That is why God gave us brains, so he is very real, because if he wasn't he wouldn't have done something so beautiful such as to create this amazing pattern of life. Another good science lesson The story above is how it all happened and is the very first step to understanding the universe, now we're gonna go to the next level. less about the big bang theory, and more about the secrets that lay on our planet. Latest activity Category:Browse